Plastic oil containers used for automotive engine oil changes are usually discarded after use, for example, after an oil change. However, some oil remains in the plastic oil containers after most of the oil has been transferred out of the bottle, as a residue or film on the interior walls of the plastic container, i.e., residue oil. It is estimated that up to 10% of the virgin oil in the plastic bottle is lost as residue when the plastic containers are disposed (for example, after an oil change). There is an environmental impact as a result of the residue oil eventually ending up in landfills. The plastic oil containers can be recycled and extruded into virgin plastic, but the oil must be removed before processing which could be costly. This significant amount of residue oil should be recycled for both economical as well as environmental reasons.